


Y is for you

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [25]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: You are driving.





	Y is for you

You are driving. You're not sure of the destination, only that you have to make the least amount of stops possible to get there in good time.

You pass street signs advertising religion, each one more menacing than the next.

You pass a paper mill. Or maybe it was a swamp. It looked like a paper mill, but when you glance into the mirror there is only swampland.

Your destination looms ever closer, but the time on your GPS doesn't change.

Where are you going? Why are you going? What kind of food will they have?

Welcome to Night Vale.


End file.
